My Unclained Treasure Hunter
by CrystalRoseSkull
Summary: Totall OOC! Will struggles to tell the one he loves how feels, not know if she feels the same. Though, the girl have some problems she doesn't want to talk about... This story is total OOC. Pairing: WillxNorma No like? Don't read!


My Unclaimed Treasure Hunter

Jessy: _Hello Everyone!! This is my very first TOL fanfic and YES is completly OOC!! I'm sorry but this is my own story and... i'll try to make is work... don't hurt, flame or anything mean! please! T^T/o_

_Will Raynard - 18, Clare Fawner - 18, Norma Beatty 16_

Ps: _Will's child may not be in this fanfic, if she is then well... she won't be his child but perhaps something eles... I don't know yet. O_O... anyway, go a head and say it Norma!_

Norma: _(CrystalRoseSkull) Jessy does not own the characters nor TOL, but she wishs!_

Jessy: I totally do... *sighs*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Preface

**((Will's Journal))**

_You know, it is strange of how much you can learn about a person in just one week... However... There was this strange feeling, a feeling I don't know how to explain... I don't even understand..._

_Every time I look at her, a certain feeling filled me. _

_Every time someone hurt her, I felt anger wash over me._

_Every time she did not look ok, I felt I had to get that smile back on her sweet face. _

_Whenever she needed someone to talk to, I felt the need to be there._

_Whenever a tear spilled down her cheek, I wanted to hold her until everything will be ok._

_Whenever she was angry, I wanted calm her the best way I could._

_What is happening, what is wrong with me, why am I acting like this?_

_Most of the things she does, make me happy inside. The things she would do when she was cheerful, overjoyed, blissful, merry and other happy things..._

_Like when she smiles her sunshine smile, when she laughs that golden bubbly laughter, her bright yellow sometimes outthought words but... most of all... her soft feather like touches._

_Even the sound of her name soothed me... "Norma Beatty"_

_My unclaimed Treasure Hunter, I'm too afraid to tell her what true feeling I have for her._

_She is nothing like "Clare Fawner" She is far more beautiful, kind and care filled then Clare will ever dream to be. Clare is too rude, greedy and money craving. However, Norma, there is too many things to say about her._

_I just met Norma a week ago, and already I know so much about her. I guess I spent so much time with her during the one week... It is a shame I'm getting married to Clare today..._

_Well... I guess I'll never know how she feels because I never said anything to her for so long.... To long... My heart is acing..._

**--------------------------------**

{Will and Clare's Wedding}

Chapter One

Will stood at the altar, awaiting his bridge to be. He still couldn't believe he was going to marry Clare, after all his failed attempts to tell her it was over, she just didn't believe him. He sighed, feeling really annoyed and agitated, but all that changed once he spotted a certain someone in the front row. His mood switched from irritated to calm and happy, just like that.

The one he spotted was wearing a nice flowing, yellow dress with blue beading patterns curving into sparkly roses. Her chocolate brown hair was beautify put into a small bun, her bangs hanging down perfectly and shaping her petite face in side ways bangs to the right. She wore barley any make, just yellow eye shadow and lipstick with yellow slip on heals. Her milk chocolate eyes sparkled up at him as she smiled her sunshine smile.

Will couldn't help but smile back; he just couldn't take his dark eyes off her. Her name echoed threw his mind so softy,_ 'Norma Beatty...',_ He just loved it so much, every syllable that made her name sweet and bubbly. It suited her very well for her sweet appearance and bubbly personality.

The three flower girls and one ring barer came down already, but Will didn't seem to notice until the grand music came on for his bride to be. _'Huh? What?' _He shook his head, forcefully removing his eyes from Norma and straight a head to Clare. _'I can't do this...'_ Will thought and knew that he just couldn't go on with this.

Everyone had stood up in respect for the bride. Clare got to the altar with the help of her father, she gave Will a loving smile but his smile wasn't as happy or loving. Her father went back to his seat as Will and Clare face each other, while holding each other's hands. As the priest began to speak, Will did his best to smile and appear happy to everyone around him and Clare.

"Do you, Clare Fawner, take William Raynard to be your loving husband?" The Priest asked her. "I do..." Clare said lovingly, Norma who was in the front row giggled quietly. "And do you, William Raynard, take Clare Fawner to be your lovely wedded wife?" The Priest asked him. "I uh..." Will didn't know what to say, the words wouldn't come out. "I..." Will decided he would do it, he shook his head. "I don't." The crowd gasped, Norma looked up at him with question and concern. "What?" He heard Clare say, "You don't?" She asked angrily. "No, because I don't love you, I never did." He said firmly, and he meant it to. Clare had tear's rolling down her face; her makeup was very ruined as mascara mixed in with her tears. She looked very ugly now.

"After four years?" Clare screamed a little as she was really crying now, the black tears stained her wedding dress in some spots. "Yes and, goodbye." Will said as he glared at her with hatred. "Oh, I'll be taking this back to." He picked up the two golden rings that layed on the red ring barer cusion, he slipped them into his front coat pocket then walked away from the altar.

He just left, saying noy a another word to anyone.

-------------------------------------

_Will layed in the deep green feild of grass, his knees up with his hand placed behind his head in a relaxing way. The sun shined down softly, rays of light casting down like silk blankets to warm away the frostbittered darkness. Not one single piece of grass was tinted or turning to a dead brown, it was all lively, a lushs sea of green. His dark eyes watched the cotton like, fluffy clouds drift by. Some thick and some thin, some almost transparrent._

_He heard a soft, bubbly laugh, softly coming from the right side of himself. He knew that laugh so well, it wasn't hard to guess who it was. "Norma..." He felt himself say as a figure appeared, leaning over him. Her left hand was a little near his right shoulder, her right hand by his left shoulder. She gazed down at him with her milky, chocolate, warm eyes. Will pushed himself up, just enough to reach her. The sun made her bright peach skin give off a gentle glow. Her pink lips closed together, she leaned forward gently as her eyes closed. Their lips just brushed together softly, like a feather touch..._

Will's eyes slowly opened. He sat up, letting the light white sheet slide off his bare chest. He covered his face with both of his peach skinned hands and took a deep breath mixed with a longing sigh. He didn't realise just how much he was in love with Norma Beatty, untill after waking up from an astonishing dream he recently had. _'Everynight, I dream of you, wishing this would just come true...'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessy: _Well... this is the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it! Please no flaming... i'm highly sensitive... TT^TT *shivers, hides under a rock*_

Norma: _See you next chapter! ^_-_


End file.
